Finally Reunited
by spinda101
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are on an adventure when the unthinkable happens.  will Ash ever see his Pikachu again?  A bit of ash/misty, but mostly an ash/pikachu friendship fic.


This is my first fanfic, so

Don't get too excited.

I hope you like it.

The pairing is Ash/misty.

For my friend Starratchild on Deviantart.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I ran away. About 21 or so Charmanders and 3 Charizards were after us. Pikachu tried to throw lightning towards them, but they quickly dodged it.

It all started when we were on a walk, and we got hungry.

There was a berry bush next to us, so we ate tons of berries. A while later these Charmander came over.

Turns out it was their berry bush. They saw me, still eating the berries, and jumped toward me, already shooting fire out of their mouths.

We don't stand a chance...

Wait, Squirtle could take Care of these guys in a second!

I bent down quickly to grab the pokeball. Dammit! I forgot I left my pokemon with Brock at the pokemon center!

"Look like it's just you and me Pikachu." I whispered as I ran. "Pika..." Pikachu whimpers.

I'm not losing my Pikachu over something silly like this.

Pikachu means everything to me!

"Pikachu." I said.

Pikachu looked at me.

"I need you to run. Run as fast as you can to the pokemon center and don't look back. And no matter what happens, I need you to know that I love you pikachu. And your the best friend I could ever ask for. And tell Misty that I love her. Now and always." I told him.

"Pika piii..." Pikachu cried.

Tears were streaming down his face.

I turned around to face my enemies with my arms outstretched. As I had done so many years ago to protect Pikachu. Now I shall do it again.

I could only hope that Pikachu was safe. I didn't dare turn around to check.

As they got nearer, my life started flashing before my eyes, like my mom always said it would.

I remembered growing up with mom and Mr. Mime.

I remembered Professor Oak

And the other Professors.

I remembered all the pokemon I've seen, and the adventures I had with them.

I remembered my first kiss with Latias.

I remembered all the rivals I've had, like Gary.

I remembered May and Dawn. And the fun times we had together.

I remembered getting all my badges, and my mom being so proud.

I remembered when I first got Pikachu. And all the times we've had together.

I remembered Brocks addiction to girls.

I remembered Brock...my sweet Misty who will never know just how much I love her...my pokemon who will never see their trainer again...and pikachu.

All the people and pokemon I would never see again.

As the fire came forward in a fire-y explosion, colors in all versions of red, orange, and yellow, blending

together, coming to kill me,

a flash of yellow went past my eyes.

No, NO! This can't happen again!

"PIKACHU!" I shouted,

My vision blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"PikaaaaaCHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted from somewhere in the mix of fire. An explosion of yellow came from somewhere in the mix.

The fire died down slowly as the Charmander ran away, the Charizard flying close behind.

The explosion of yellow lightning stopped suddenly, as Pikachu fell to the ground with a thud.

"PIKACHU!" I screamed, tears running down my face making it even harder to see than before.

Pikachu laid on the ground face down. His yellow fur, blowing in the wind, had black all over it. I realized it was charred and burned.

I ran towards him as fast as my legs could carry me.

I fell on my knees in front of him.

I gently picked up his burned body.

He slowly opened up his shimmering brown eyes.

He smiled gently.

"Pika..."he whispered.

Then his eyes glazed over and shut as his body went limp in my arms.

"Pikachu..." I whimpered, holding him close to my body.

My tears silently fell on his face as I walked away with him in my arms.

16 years later

My wife held me as she shook with her silent tears.

"No...this can't happen..." she whispered to herself. My pokemon watched from afar as my life slowly faded from my body.

"DADDY!" my 6 year old daughter, Melody, screeched, running toward me.

"Are you you dieing?" she asked, her watery eyes wide.

She looked so much like her mother.

Yes, sweetie. You know I'll always love you though. You grow up and be a strong trainer." I told her.

"I will daddy." she sniffed,

tears already pouring down her face. I turned toward my lovely Misty.

"I love you Mist. Your the best girl I could ever have.

Please take care of melody and my pokemon. And tell Brock he was a great friend and I'll miss him."

"Ok Ash..." She whispered, as the tears ran down her cheeks. I brushed them away with a shaky hand.

We shared one last passionate kiss. I felt my life

hanging on by a thread.

"I love you Misty..." I whispered. The last thing I remember is her smiling face as tears poured down her cheeks. Then the last of my strength slipped away as everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly.

I must be dead.

I looked in front of me.

My breathing stopped.

"Pikachu?" I asked.

Pikachu, smiling as tears came from his eyes, nodded.

We ran toward each other as I pulled him into my arms.

"Pika..." he whispered quietly.

We hugged each other,

finally truly happy.

Finally reunited.

I had alot of fun writing this. :3 I watched this video the entire time I wrote:

.com/watchv=rAiV8UcOyfl&feature=related

Please review! :)


End file.
